Treasure Chest
by velvethearts
Summary: Blair leaves behind a trunk full of jaw dropping belongings in Maka's room. What happens when Soul and Maka get curious? Read to find out! Rated M for adult themes and language.


Maka peeked from her door out to the living room. Seeing that the coast was clear, she stepped out quietly and softly shut her door. She let out sigh of relief when she left her room. _How could Blair leave something like that in my room and just leave for the weekend?! She's so irresponsible!_ Maka thought as she began to fix breakfast for her and Soul who was most likely still out cold. She flipped a few pancakes and started cutting some strawberries.

"Damn it!" She hissed, slamming her fist against the cutting board causing a few strawberries to roll from the counter and onto the floor. Her face felt heated and she was absolutely flustered in every possible way. _Why me?! Doesn't she have other friends she can leave things like that to? _

"What's eating you?" Soul sat on the counter beside the cutting board and winked when he spoke, a cheeky grin playing at his lips.

"Shut up, Soul." She mumbled and served him his breakfast at once. She on the other hand, had lost complete appetite.

"Seriously Maka, What's wrong?" Her weapon asked, sitting with her on the table. His Meister looked like she was blushing and he wondered just what could have caused her cheeks to turn so red.

"Blair," she muttered through her hands. She had taken shelter behind her palms and was quietly mumbling stuff to herself looking like a mad woman.

"Oh yeah, she told me she was going to leave this weekend." He said as he chewed on his pancakes.

"Did she also tell you she was going to leave a trunk full of her things in my room?" Maka's anger bubbled up and she was suddenly slamming her fist on the fragile wooden table they owned. It wobbled but held its place. Soul's brow arched and he put down his fork, turning all his attention on his fuming meister.

"Is that why you're throwing a fit?" He chuckled, quite amused.

"Yes!" Maka shouted. "The things in that trunk…" She gulped, another blush creeping over her face. Her emerald eyes dropped to the floor and her hands balled up on her pajama pants.

"What's inside it?" He asked, realizing this was making Maka extremely upset. If he had to slay Blair for making Maka sad, he would. Just what could that mischievous cat-girl have in that trunk?

"The worst things you can imagine," Maka shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of the mental images floating in her head. Soul got up and headed to Maka's room.

"Maka-Chop!"

Not a single second had passed that he'd gotten up and he was already on the floor, whimpering in pain and rubbing his dented head. Maka put down her hardcover book and choked on her words.

"What the fuck, Maka."

"Don't you dare go in there," she tried to sound harsh but it was obvious that she was absolutely embarrassed.

"Damn, woman you could have just said so instead of hitting me!"

"Sorry, habit."

Soul got up from the floor and waited for Maka to let down her guard before jetting inside her room, closing the door behind him as he did so. Maka was shouting profanities he'd never heard her use. It was pure hilarity at this point for him.

"I will seriously knock the door down, Soul. Get-the-fuck-out-NOW!"

Soul eyed her room; everything was in place except that now there was a medium sized purple and black trunk at the feet of her bed. He smirked and jumped on her pink covers, examining the trunk.

"Maka, if you do that you're completely vulnerable to lack of privacy." Soul said calmly, fingering the key hole on the trunk which didn't need to be used since it was slightly ajar.

Maka fell silent, knowing he was right in every way. She couldn't afford buying another door.

"Fine, at least let me in." She said. "You can—you can go through it but just let me in."

"Will you Maka-Chop me?"

"NO! I don't know! Soul just let me in please!" She begged, pounding on the door. "Please?"

"Okay, fine." He groaned, unlocking the door. Maka stood there, her cheeks tainted with that pink color he liked.

"Did you see?" She asked bashfully.

"Not yet, why don't you show me instead?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the mysterious trunk.

"Oh—um okay…"

He was a little taken aback by the way Maka was acting. She was never this shy or hesitant about anything. Just what in the world could Blair have left?!

Maka opened the trunk and covered her face in shame as Soul took a little peek inside. A stream of blood rained out from his nostrils and he almost fell back. His meister shut the trunk at once and bit her lip.

"Oh, Maka." He groaned. "Owning things like that should be illegal."

Maka nodded, feeling her shyness fade and a laugh of mirth erupting from her lips. Soul stared at her, confused.

"Why are you laughing, idiot?" he quirked his brow.

"I don't know it just all seemed funny all of a sudden."

"Really? I'm not laughing."

"You should be. Blair is so… so weird!" Maka giggled.

Soul nodded without hesitation. He opened the trunk once more, holding back the next nosebleed that threatened to spill.

"I guess she keeps them in case she needs them. I think these are like… her priced possessions." Maka said.

"But everything is brand new, nothing is used." Soul ran his fingers through the objects inside.

"She left a note," Maka said and gave him a small piece of paper with a curvy handwriting on it. "But I didn't have the guts to read it,"

"You've done much worse things and you're afraid to read a note from a sexually promiscuous girl?"

Make shoved Soul and mumbled a soft 'shut up'. He shook his head as he unfolded the little note.

"Maka," Soul was laughing hysterically. "This isn't Blair's."

"What are you talking about." She peeked over his shoulder but he had already crumpled the note in his hand and whisked it away in his pocket.

"It said she's giving them to you as gifts. She never got around giving you a present for your birthday, so she's giving you this treasure chest," Soul guffawed, holding his side from so much laughter.

Maka's face couldn't have gone redder than what it was at the moment.

"What? Is she crazy? Why would she do that?"

Maka paced back and forth in her room, Soul staring at her with glinting eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Say, why don't you try these on?" Soul's voice had become dark and husky. When the blonde turned to face him, he was running his fingers through a black and pink lace sleeping gown. It was completely see through except for the bra area. He pulled out the matching panties and Maka blushed even harder but made no noise or attempted to talk back.

"Soul…" She squeaked, covering her mouth delicately.

"Come on Maka, they're nice." He had taken a few steps toward her and had snaked his hand around her back. She could feel his hot breath trickling her face and she melted into his touch. She knew that normally she would have Maka-Chopped the daylights out of him but at this moment, she felt vulnerable and somehow willing to obey his wicked mind.

"Just this one, though." Maka said softly, taking the threads from his strong hand. He smirked and licked his bottom lip as she sauntered over to the bathroom to change. Soul removed his jacket and pushed all thoughts aside of coming back to his normal self. He was going to be cool for the night.

He heard his meister clear her throat and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Her school girl look was gone, except for those little pigtails that drove him mad. The lace fit her perfectly and she looked absolutely ravishing in his eyes.

"Come," he commanded and she obeyed. Her long pretty legs took a few strides quickly reaching him and he pulled her on his lap, making her straddle him. His pants tightened immediately at the contact of her soft skin against him. She was blushing and even though it was dark, the warmth emitting from her skin was a tell-tale of the obvious redness in her cheeks.

"This is bad… oh this is really bad, Soul!" Maka covered her face with both her hands and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh stop being such a baby, you look good." Soul commented, tugging on her arms. "You look really good."

"I feel so naked." Maka peeked with one eye and Soul smirked. "I'm going to put my clothes back on."

Before she could make an attempt at getting out of bed, he pulled her arms away and pulled her down so his lips could touch hers.

"Soul!" She pulled back, her eyes glossy and cheeks flamed. "What—"

"Do you ever shut up?" He rolled his eyes and sat up, his red eyes meeting her gentle green ones.

"I—"

"Damn woman stop talking." Soul said as he captured her lips once more, kissing her softly enough to make her comfortable yet hard enough to make her want more. He didn't have much experience with women (of course, he'd never admit that because that would be so uncool) but with Maka he felt like he knew just what to do to make her feel good. Maybe because they were so compatible at being partners in battle they were just as compatible behind closed doors.

After fumbled touching and quiet kisses Maka finally let herself go and it was quite a sight for Soul. Having experienced every side of Maka including this incredibly vulnerable and submissive side of her, made him happy knowing no one else had done so. Also, it turned him on to no end that the tough hard headed girl that would collect human souls for him on a daily basis and finally turned him into a death scythe.

_Sunday afternoon_

"Blair should be here any minute, we should clean up." Soul jumped up from the couch, picking up the bowls of candy and cans of soda from the coffee table. Maka raised her brows, gathering the blankets they'd been cuddling under.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Maka watched as he zoomed by sweeping and mopping and dusting. "Soul!"

"Shit, you should change clothes." He stopped dead in his tracks, watching as Maka neared him dropping the blanket midway. A light purple baby doll with laced hems caught Soul's eyes once more, almost distracting him from his cleaning rampage.

"I was thinking we could take this for another spin." She batted her eyelashes, poking his nose with her fingertip. Soul groaned and pulled her against him.

"What have I done?" he laughed to himself. "I've turned you into a sex crazed freak."

"Slightly," Maka giggled and kissed her dear weapon, pushing him down on the couch once more.

Just as Soul stuck his hands under the baby doll, the door flew open and Blair's high pitched voice made both of them jump and scramble around.

"Maka? Why are you wearing that?"

"Uh—I uh—this? Well, I don't know really it's your fault!"

Blair skipped her way over to Maka and inspected her, Soul sweat dropping and cowering behind his meister.

"That's mine." Blair poked at the fabric over Maka's stomach and the blonde blushed. "Yep, it's definitely mine."

"What do you mean it's yours? Didn't you leave those in that trunk you left in my bedroom?" Maka cocked her head, frowning.

Soul slowly tiptoed his way around the girls and slipped out the door before things blew up.

"Yep, but I left a note with very specific instructions." Blair stepped back and pouted. "I thought I could trust you, Maka." Her nose scrunched up.

"Wait, what? Soul red the note and—and—oh my god."

When Maka turned around, Soul had disappeared and suddenly her insides boiled.

"Soul? No wonder he left so quickly." The lady-cat giggled then turned serious looking at a flustered Maka.

"I have the note, wait." Maka took off and threw herself on the floor trying to find Soul's pair of jeans in which he stuck the note in. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she came in contact with the small white sheet of paper.

Blair knelt beside her and looked over to scan her own handwriting on the paper. Maka's cheeks grew redder the longer she held onto the damn note.

_Makaaaaa! Please please please take care of the things in this trunk just for the weekend. I didn't want to leave them alone because Soul might snoop around so I'm giving it to you to look after. Anyway, don't let anyone touch it and keep Soul away from it! _

_Love,_

_Blair _

"That bastard!" Maka shot up and pulled her clothes back on, grabbing the heaviest book she could find.

"Oh, don't hurt him too badly! At least you two had your fun right?"

"Not the point!" Maka blushed and walked out of the room. "Soul! Come back here dammit!"

Soul almost fell down the stairs as he tried to hurry out of the complex, his whole body trembling in pain and fear knowing that there was a supreme power packed maka-chop waiting for him. He managed to smirk as he turned the corner of the street in hopes his meister wouldn't find him. It was the best weekend of his life and he was sure it was Maka's too.

Back at the complex Blair had turned into a purring cat, grooming herself atop the coffee table. "Thanks to me, those two finally got together." She purred and giggled; feeling proud that he plan worked to perfection.

The End!


End file.
